The Lost Gold Sword
by worstgames.101
Summary: A boy and his friends go out and save worlds from falling into darkness.
1. Just a normal day

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is fan made. I do not own any of these things. I also don't own the music or verble quotes references ether. This piece of writing is not to offend only to entertain. There might be warnings of yoai and yeri within the fic so aware. But by all means sit back, relax and enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 1 Just an normal afternoon

Justice's pov

October 1 2014 1:10pm

"Finally I made it home." I say to myself with a tired voice. I came home from school and it also was an early release day. I keep having incidences at lunch and there starting to become old. I struggled to open the door with my key.

"Dang door." I say in frustration. I was soon able to open the door and I was greeted to a cold, dark and scary living room. I walked inside and got inside of the kitchen. Turned on some of the lights and it made the room seem less of a downer. I then went of to the pantry. I looked inside and I found a container of top Roman.

"Every time with this cold, scary, dark house" I say with a sigh. I then placed the roman on the kitchen counter, started the kennel on high and walked to the den to put my backpack on the couch. The water finally started to boil and I proceeded on making the top roman. After making my "lunch", I sat at the dining room table. I started eating my food. But after about five minutes I suddenly stopped.

"I miss them." Tears slowly started falling from my eyes and my throat was dry. My friends were all the way in Issaquah and would take a long time to get there from Issaquah.

(Tears of light from kingdom Hearts BBS is playing in the background)

I stopped tearing up and rubbed my tears away.

"None of that matters now." I say while smirking.

"I have to stay on the positive side of things here." I look at the sealing and breathed in and out.

"Someday I'll get to see them…someday." I say in a calm but with a hint jolliness in my voice.

5 to 6 hours later

* * *

My mom and dad came home from work. They brought the whole family some burritos to eat. I look over to my left. My little sister Atiana was eating her food and talking to our mom. She smacked so much while talking. I then look over to my right and see my little brother Bryson. Of course he was playing with his food like the baby he is. Not giving a care in the world. I look over to my half eaten burrito and take a small bite of my meal. The six inch Burrito was almost gone. As soon as I was getting ready to take my final bite my mom stopped me.

"So justice, how was your day?" She asked. I was wondering if I should tell her what actually happened. If I should risk snitch on my friends

"Jus? Are you ok?" She stopped my train of thought. But I was able to figure out a good lie.

"Ya. I'm fine just tired that's all." I give half cheeky smile. We talked some more and it was past my bed time. Put my dish in the sink but once again my mom stops me.

"Ahahah. You know the drill." She points to the sink. I looked behind me and growled. Walked over and took care of the dishes. I went upstairs and opened a door to my room. I sat on my queen sized bed to check my text on my phone. But I didn't get any. I suddenly herd aloud boom and opened the blinds and saw white light.

"Justice! Atiana! Come here quick!" I herd dad yell. I ran to the master bedroom. I made it there first.

"Ok. Justice I'm going to ask you to watch over the two while your dad and I go inspect." I only nod. They soon left the room and Bryson started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Mommy Daddy miss dem!" The little boy kept crying and crying. Atiana started feeling sad to. I just about had it. I walked to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out to check on them. I'll be back shortly. In the mean time please watch over him." I pointed at Bryson.

"Ok." She said and left the room. I walk down stairs and see the blinding light pear out of the windows. I opened the door that led to the blinding light.

I walked straight ahead into the light I tripped a few time but I kept going. I saw the neighbor's shadow in front of me and I decided to run to them.

"Where's Justice? I wish to see him?" a person asked.

"We don't know anyone by the name of that!" My mom shouted.

"That's a lie! I can sense his life energy! Where is he?" I've decided to speech up in my behalf.

"You're looking for me?" I asked.

Everyone was shocked to see me.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" My mom demanded.

"No! I refuse to be a coward!"

"We won't let you risk your life!" Dad spoke up.

"But this is my home and you're all my family! Please tell me. What do you want from me?!" I turn my head to the mysterious figure. He had white skin with a hint of tan, gold, blond hair, blue ocean eyes, and a gold armor like suit.

"I've come for you justice." He gives a smile at me.

"I can see that. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I've come to bestow you a gift. Now tell me, do you know what the Monado is?" He asked. I kind of knew what it was.

"The Monado is a powerful energy blade that can manipulate the ether around it, and by doing so, change the material and immaterial shape of the world. One's ability to control the Monado depends on the strength of will of its user; most chosen people who try to use the sword can control it. But others loose control over it. The Monado grants its elected wielder the power of foresight. It is said that this is possible because all of the ether in the world is calculable in its changes. This allows the user to see where every ether particle is, was, and will be. Also, the Monado can be counteracted by opposing particles to that of the Monado. All of the seers must touch the Monado to receive their divination powers."

"That is correct. Justice I've been searching through all all of the worlds to find you and I've come to give you the monado." He says in a serious tone.

"Monado? W…worlds?" I asked in confusion.

"I know ots a lot to take in but you have to trust me please." He walks twords me. My mom and dad tried to block his path but they went through him. He finally got up in my face. He puts his hand on my chest. At first it didn't do anything but I felt something pull me in on the inside of my heart all of a sudden it looked like (Dive to the heart from from Kingdom Hearts)

I was falling down and saw my heart. I looked like a strain glass. I stepped on the glass and I say a chain sword in front of me.

"Is this the Monado?" I ask to myself. I walked over to it and pulled the chain off the sword. I then started to pull the sword out from the strain glass. It was a lot harder then I thought.

"My god, dose this sword has to be so difficult?" I say in anger. After many attempts I finally managed to pull it.

"Ah ha! Now we're talking!" I say with joy. The sword was beginning to pull out slowly and a bright light shined when I pulled it.

"To…bright." I flinched. The light suddenly stopped shining and I was able to see my new found weapon.

"Thank you for releasing me justice." A voice said with gratitude.

"Who's there?" asked.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm. I'm your weapon spirit."

"Oh that's good to know." I say with a smirk and placed my hands on my hips

"But enough talk. Its time to test you" all of sudden I saw these pitch black "things" come out of the ground.

"Holy crap! What are those?" I asked in fear. The voice didn't respond.

"Um hello!? Mysterious voice?" The monsters were doing this weird walk to me. My first instinct was to run. But I noticed that there were dead ends around me. I had no choice but to fight. I did the basic stab slice stab combo and it seemed to work. I managed to kill some of them. But one of them got in my face and scratched me. I got knocked down on the ground.

"C...crap!" The monster was shredding away layers of skin on my arm.

"Ok. I'm ready for this to end." I said and kicked the monster back. I got back up afterwards.

"Ok now to kill it." I powered up the Monado and I saw this foggy vision in my head. It looked like that person had the same sword before me. He yelled "back slash" for some apparent reason. I shook it of and resumed fighting.

"Maybe… I could do the same." I thought. I got into my stance and took deep breaths. "Ok here it goes." I ran towards the monster and attacked.

"Back slash!" I sliced the monster and it disappeared.

"Well done." Said the mysterious voice.

"Ya. No thanks to you. They tried to kill me."

"Trust me child the worst is yet to come."

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"Good bye. See you when I have a chance." I said with out a care in the world.

"Wait. You still haven't answered my question!" I herd something break. Suddenly the clash shattered.

"Nooooooooooo!" The sound of my screamed echoed in the dark. I started to calm down and embraced myself for death. But suddenly I herd voice.

"Justice…Justice." It almost sounded like my Mom and dad.

"Justice." I felt something shake me.

"Justice!" My eyes opened wide and I suddenly came back to the real world.

"Justice? Justice are you alright?" They both squeezed to death.

"Thank the lord your ok. You had us so worried." Her tears fell slowly down my neck.

"Its ok guys. I'm fine." I walked to the Mysterious man with anger in my eyes.

"Hey you. You tried to kill me!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Oh really. Then how come you aren't dead and lifeless now?"

"Huh good… good point" He walks in front of me again. I tried to prepare myself mentally for the worst to come.

"Listen my boy you are one of many people that I've chosen to save the worlds that have fallen into darkness. Do you think you're up for the task? If not now's the give the sword back." I thought long and hard from what he said to me.

"I do it." I said with confidence.

"You will?" He asked in a shocked manner.

"I trust that I can take on the task. Nothing could possibly go wrong." I say with a smile. He smiles back.

"And I trust that you'll finish the job with flying colors." He turns around and walks away.

"Hey I didn't catch your name!" I shouted.

"It's Zanza" and he disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" I asked to myself.

"Justice! Language!" My parents shouted.

"Sorry." After about five or so minutes I walk back to the house. I was in bed, in my room, reading fanfiction. I was trying to comprehend what happened that early night.

"Well I guess this where my story begins." I say to myself and go to sleep.

To Be continued.


	2. Behind the shadows

Disclaimer

This fanfiction is fan made. I do not own any of these things. I also don't own the music or verble quotes references ether. This piece of writing is not to offend only to entertain. There might be warnings of yoai and yeri within the fic so aware. But by all means sit back, relax and enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 1 Just an normal afternoon

Justice's pov

October 1 2014 1:10pm

"Finally I made it home." I say to myself with a tired voice. I came home from school and it also was an early release day. I keep having incidences at lunch and there starting to become old. I struggled to open the door with my key.

"Dang door." I say in frustration. I was soon able to open the door and I was greeted to a cold, dark and scary living room. I walked inside and got inside of the kitchen. Turned on some of the lights and it made the room seem less of a downer. I then went of to the pantry. I looked inside and I found a container of top Roman.

"Every time with this cold, scary, dark house" I say with a sigh. I then placed the roman on the kitchen counter, started the kennel on high and walked to the den to put my backpack on the couch. The water finally started to boil and I proceeded on making the top roman. After making my "lunch", I sat at the dining room table. I started eating my food. But after about five minutes I suddenly stopped.

"I miss them." Tears slowly started falling from my eyes and my throat was dry. My friends were all the way in Issaquah and would take a long time to get there from Issaquah.

(Tears of light from kingdom Hearts BBS is playing in the background)

I stopped tearing up and rubbed my tears away.

"None of that matters now." I say while smirking.

"I have to stay on the positive side of things here." I look at the sealing and breathed in and out.

"Someday I'll get to see them…someday." I say in a calm but with a hint jolliness in my voice.

5 to 6 hours later

* * *

My mom and dad came home from work. They brought the whole family some burritos to eat. I look over to my left. My little sister Atiana was eating her food and talking to our mom. She smacked so much while talking. I then look over to my right and see my little brother Bryson. Of course he was playing with his food like the baby he is. Not giving a care in the world. I look over to my half eaten burrito and take a small bite of my meal. The six inch Burrito was almost gone. As soon as I was getting ready to take my final bite my mom stopped me.

"So justice, how was your day?" She asked. I was wondering if I should tell her what actually happened. If I should risk snitch on my friends

"Jus? Are you ok?" She stopped my train of thought. But I was able to figure out a good lie.

"Ya. I'm fine just tired that's all." I give half cheeky smile. We talked some more and it was past my bed time. Put my dish in the sink but once again my mom stops me.

"Ahahah. You know the drill." She points to the sink. I looked behind me and growled. Walked over and took care of the dishes. I went upstairs and opened a door to my room. I sat on my queen sized bed to check my text on my phone. But I didn't get any. I suddenly herd aloud boom and opened the blinds and saw white light.

"Justice! Atiana! Come here quick!" I herd dad yell. I ran to the master bedroom. I made it there first.

"Ok. Justice I'm going to ask you to watch over the two while your dad and I go inspect." I only nod. They soon left the room and Bryson started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Mommy Daddy miss dem!" The little boy kept crying and crying. Atiana started feeling sad to. I just about had it. I walked to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out to check on them. I'll be back shortly. In the mean time please watch over him." I pointed at Bryson.

"Ok." She said and left the room. I walk down stairs and see the blinding light pear out of the windows. I opened the door that led to the blinding light.

I walked straight ahead into the light I tripped a few time but I kept going. I saw the neighbor's shadow in front of me and I decided to run to them.

"Where's Justice? I wish to see him?" a person asked.

"We don't know anyone by the name of that!" My mom shouted.

"That's a lie! I can sense his life energy! Where is he?" I've decided to speech up in my behalf.

"You're looking for me?" I asked.

Everyone was shocked to see me.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" My mom demanded.

"No! I refuse to be a coward!"

"We won't let you risk your life!" Dad spoke up.

"But this is my home and you're all my family! Please tell me. What do you want from me?!" I turn my head to the mysterious figure. He had white skin with a hint of tan, gold, blond hair, blue ocean eyes, and a gold armor like suit.

"I've come for you justice." He gives a smile at me.

"I can see that. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I've come to bestow you a gift. Now tell me, do you know what the Monado is?" He asked. I kind of knew what it was.

"The Monado is a powerful energy blade that can manipulate the ether around it, and by doing so, change the material and immaterial shape of the world. One's ability to control the Monado depends on the strength of will of its user; most chosen people who try to use the sword can control it. But others loose control over it. The Monado grants its elected wielder the power of foresight. It is said that this is possible because all of the ether in the world is calculable in its changes. This allows the user to see where every ether particle is, was, and will be. Also, the Monado can be counteracted by opposing particles to that of the Monado. All of the seers must touch the Monado to receive their divination powers."

"That is correct. Justice I've been searching through all all of the worlds to find you and I've come to give you the monado." He says in a serious tone.

"Monado? W…worlds?" I asked in confusion.

"I know ots a lot to take in but you have to trust me please." He walks twords me. My mom and dad tried to block his path but they went through him. He finally got up in my face. He puts his hand on my chest. At first it didn't do anything but I felt something pull me in on the inside of my heart all of a sudden it looked like (Dive to the heart from from Kingdom Hearts)

I was falling down and saw my heart. I looked like a strain glass. I stepped on the glass and I say a chain sword in front of me.

"Is this the Monado?" I ask to myself. I walked over to it and pulled the chain off the sword. I then started to pull the sword out from the strain glass. It was a lot harder then I thought.

"My god, dose this sword has to be so difficult?" I say in anger. After many attempts I finally managed to pull it.

"Ah ha! Now we're talking!" I say with joy. The sword was beginning to pull out slowly and a bright light shined when I pulled it.

"To…bright." I flinched. The light suddenly stopped shining and I was able to see my new found weapon.

"Thank you for releasing me justice." A voice said with gratitude.

"Who's there?" asked.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm. I'm your weapon spirit."

"Oh that's good to know." I say with a smirk and placed my hands on my hips

"But enough talk. Its time to test you" all of sudden I saw these pitch black "things" come out of the ground.

"Holy crap! What are those?" I asked in fear. The voice didn't respond.

"Um hello!? Mysterious voice?" The monsters were doing this weird walk to me. My first instinct was to run. But I noticed that there were dead ends around me. I had no choice but to fight. I did the basic stab slice stab combo and it seemed to work. I managed to kill some of them. But one of them got in my face and scratched me. I got knocked down on the ground.

"C...crap!" The monster was shredding away layers of skin on my arm.

"Ok. I'm ready for this to end." I said and kicked the monster back. I got back up afterwards.

"Ok now to kill it." I powered up the Monado and I saw this foggy vision in my head. It looked like that person had the same sword before me. He yelled "back slash" for some apparent reason. I shook it of and resumed fighting.

"Maybe… I could do the same." I thought. I got into my stance and took deep breaths. "Ok here it goes." I ran towards the monster and attacked.

"Back slash!" I sliced the monster and it disappeared.

"Well done." Said the mysterious voice.

"Ya. No thanks to you. They tried to kill me."

"Trust me child the worst is yet to come."

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"Good bye. See you when I have a chance." I said with out a care in the world.

"Wait. You still haven't answered my question!" I herd something break. Suddenly the clash shattered.

"Nooooooooooo!" The sound of my screamed echoed in the dark. I started to calm down and embraced myself for death. But suddenly I herd voice.

"Justice…Justice." It almost sounded like my Mom and dad.

"Justice." I felt something shake me.

"Justice!" My eyes opened wide and I suddenly came back to the real world.

"Justice? Justice are you alright?" They both squeezed to death.

"Thank the lord your ok. You had us so worried." Her tears fell slowly down my neck.

"Its ok guys. I'm fine." I walked to the Mysterious man with anger in my eyes.

"Hey you. You tried to kill me!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Oh really. Then how come you aren't dead and lifeless now?"

"Huh good… good point" He walks in front of me again. I tried to prepare myself mentally for the worst to come.

"Listen my boy you are one of many people that I've chosen to save the worlds that have fallen into darkness. Do you think you're up for the task? If not now's the give the sword back." I thought long and hard from what he said to me.

"I do it." I said with confidence.

"You will?" He asked in a shocked manner.

"I trust that I can take on the task. Nothing could possibly go wrong." I say with a smile. He smiles back.

"And I trust that you'll finish the job with flying colors." He turns around and walks away.

"Hey I didn't catch your name!" I shouted.

"It's Zanza" and he disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" I asked to myself.

"Justice! Language!" My parents shouted.

"Sorry." After about five or so minutes I walk back to the house. I was in bed, in my room, reading fanfiction. I was trying to comprehend what happened that early night.

"Well I guess this where my story begins." I say to myself and go to sleep.

To Be continued.


End file.
